The Game of HORSE
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: As Tucker and Nadine play HORSE in the basketball court whilst flirting with each other, Arnold and Helga, watching the match, decide to talk about the concept of love. What things will each couple learn, both in game and out of game? Tucker x Nadine, Arnold x Helga


Time for a new "Hey Arnold" one-shot, featuring one of my fan-made pairings! Just going to test the waters and do this, since it's been a while since I've done one of these. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside a basketball court, two players were staring each other down. One a blonde haired girl with six pigtails, wearing mostly green, giving a smirk as she was staring at a boy in a basketball jersey, black gym shorts and short brown hair. Those two were Nadine Robinson and Tucker Wittenberg respectfully. Nadine closed her hands into a fist as she gave a laugh. Tucker followed that with a smirk as Arnold came over with the ball.

"Okay, let's do this!" Arnold said as he threw the ball up in the air. "Begin!"

With that, Tucker grabbed the ball and started to dribble it. Nadine nodded as she ran over to the other side and started to hop around, as if to block Tucker. But Tucker was determined and tried to fake her out by throwing to the left, but Nadine didn't fall for it.

Arnold sat down and watched the game unfold as Helga sat next to him, shaking her head. "Remind me why you invited me along for this?"

"You said you were bored and that you were willing to follow me today for a break in the action." Arnold sighed. "So, technically, I didn't invite you, you invited yourself."

"So I did." Helga rolled her eyes as she watched Nadine and Tucker try to get control of the ball until Nadine caught it and dribbled it to the other end of the basketball court. Tucker began to chase after her as Helga raised an eyebrow. "You know, Spidine really does do well in sports."

"She does, doesn't she?" Arnold noted, then smiled. "You know, I'm glad she's doing other activities. I mean, I've seen her do a lot before, but she's really coming out on her own."

"I say." Helga laughed. "I think Rhonda's restrictions were a little tight, though."

"Be nice, Helga." Arnold rolled his eyes. "We all know Rhonda loosened up a bit."

"I know, I know. But still, Football Head, it's hard to believe that someone like Nadine and Tucker would get along so great!" Helga said.

"You know what I always say, Helga, never hurts to help others, no matter how much they think they don't need it." Arnold smiled.

"Oh, like when you tried to help Iggy?" Helga smirked.

Arnold frowned. "I thought we both agreed never to discuss him again."

Just when Helga was about to open her mouth, Nadine gave a loud cheer as the ball landed in her basket.

"YES! You get an H, Tuck!" Nadine smirked.

"Maybe so... but try to keep up, my little Butterfly." Tucker said as he took the ball and started to dribble. Nadine gave a frown as she chased after him and tried to block his way to the basket.

Nadine gave a slight giggle as she said, "I'm glad we're doing this, Tuck! It really gets me going up and around."

"Hey, I'm just glad to be practicing altogether... but I'm glad I'm practicing with you as well." Tucker smiled. "Hey, still up for bug-catching afterwards?"

"You know I always am." Nadine said as she grabbed the ball. "Psyche! Got it!"

"Hey!" Tucker yelled as he started to chase after Nadine who was dribbling the ball.

Helga gave a slight chuckle as she laid her head back. "Hey, Football Head, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Er, shoot, Helga." Arnold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever believed in 'love at first sight'?" Helga asked as Nadine gave another cheer, scoring a basket.

"You're in the O, now, Tuck-Tuck!" Nadine laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker said, grabbing the ball.

"Love at first sight?" Arnold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the fairy tale thing where boy meets girl, girl meets boy, it's love at first sight for both of them?" Helga asked.

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he said, "Possible in fairy tales, maybe, but in real life, I don't think there really is such a thing as love at first sight."

"HA! Now you have the H, my lovely Butterfly!" Tucker smirked as Nadine grabbed the ball.

"Oh yeah, sure, don't get too cocky." Nadine rolled her eyes and smirked. "Let's get it on, shall we?"

As Nadine and Tucker continued with their game, Helga paused as Arnold asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I guess I was just curious, that's all." Helga said. "I mean, I knew there was no such thing..."

 _"As far as you know..."_ Helga thought to herself, but then continued, "I guess I just wanted a second opinion."

"I see." Arnold said. "Well... it's hard to say. I guess I never understand the concept of love. The many times I try to go on a date with a couple of girls, I always seem to fail at it... whether it be Ruth or Lila... well, nothing seems to go good. I mean, every girl I meet is great in their own way, and while I do feel something for a couple, they usually just go away once I know the real girls behind the mask. You know, I always hate that, the girl hidden behind the mask routine. It just... well, it's odd, you know."

"And now you're in the R, Wittenberg!" Nadine smirked.

"Maybe so, maybe so... but don't let it get to you, sweetheart!" Tucker said, grabbing the ball.

"Yeah, it's... pretty ridiculous." Helga said, turning to Arnold. "But what if there was a girl behind the mask who holds a mean look, but is actually sweet and heartwarming? Would you take that?"

Arnold paused. "I... I suppose so."

Helga gave a happy smile as Tucker scored another basket, getting Nadine an O. Nadine then retaliated by running fast and scoring a basket, putting Tucker in S range.

"Why all the conversation on love?" Arnold asked as Helga yelped.

"Oh... you know, just wanted a second opinion." Helga smiled nervously.

Arnold raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it further as he decided to drop it. It wasn't until he noticed Tucker and Nadine laughing as he thought he figured it out. "You were studying Tucker and Nadine's behavior, weren't you?"

"Huh?" Helga asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know, I heard they have been going out for quite a while. And it seems they like being around each other." Arnold said as Tucker scored a basket, giving Nadine her R. "Is that what you referring to?"

Helga moved her eyes to the side. "Er... yeah. I was looking at the behavior of those two! That was it! Yeah."

Arnold smiled. "I thought it was. Tucker and Nadine do make a cute couple."

"They certainly do." Helga smirked as Nadine scored her final basket.

"An E! An E! You have H, you have O, you have R-S-E! You are a HORSE, and I am not! I am the winner!" Nadine smirked as she did a dance similar to a certain bandicoot from a certain video game.

Tucker laughed as he held Nadine close in a one-armed hug. "Okay, butterfly, you're good, you're good."

Nadine giggled as the two of them turned to Arnold and Helga as Tucker said, "Okay, guys, we're done with our game. Now we'll do yours!"

Helga smirked as she said, "Finally! Can't wait to wipe the floor with you, football head!"

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold rolled his eyes as the two of them went to the court as they started in the center. Tucker came over with the ball in hand as he threw it in the air as Helga grabbed it.

As Tucker joined Nadine in seating on the bench, Nadine and Tucker started holding hands as they both watched Arnold and Helga play HORSE on the basketball court. Tucker then smiled, "Think those two are realizing their feelings for each other?"

"Helga probably already does, but I bet it'll take a while for Arnold." Nadine giggled.

"Yeah... don't tell anyone I said this, but I think they look adorable together." Tucker whispered.

"Same." Nadine smirked as they continued watching the match unfold before their eyes.

* * *

And I am done with this one-shot! How did you guys like it? Okay, while there's not a lot of Tucker x Nadine, at least there is some Arnold x Helga to fill in some of the void, so I hope you guys liked this! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
